This invention relates generally to the field of radiology, and more particularly to an improved means for preventing the formation of false images upon exposures of X-ray film which may be the subject of misinterpretation.
When making an X-ray exposure of the chest, the patient is normally positioned standing adjacent a film-holder. As the patient leans forward and comes into contact with the film-holder, the nipples, male or female, are pressed against the generally planar exposed surface of the film-holder. In some cases, the resultant pressure will cause the nipple to appear as a small nodule on the final film product or chest-X-ray. The shadow may so resemble an early cancer or benign disease process that a radiologist interpreting the film will feel compelled to repeat the exposure with the placing of lead markers on the nipples so as to be reassured that the observed images is in fact a nipple shadow rather than a tumor or other process.
The shadow is caused by the fact that the nipple normally protrudes outwardly of the surrounding areola, and upon contacting a planar surface, an arcuately shaped air space is created which registers as a shadow on the film.